gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kibaomaru
Kibaomaru (騎馬王丸, Kibaoh-Maru) is a character from Superior Defender Gundam Force. Bio The evil Warlord of Ark who joined Dark Axis. He wields the Zanba sword, which is a long jagged blade that can perform lighting elemental attacks. Current ruler of a powerful musha clan, Kibaomaru seeks to rule Ark. He allied himself with the Dark Axis to give himself the edge in the civil war, but finds that his new allies' demands sit less and less well with him. After inadvertently kidnapping Shute and the Princess, Kibaomaru requests they be put under his custody. Through his interactions with these 'strange creatures' (as he puts it), Kibaomaru begins to show a better side. Oshogo is Kibaomaru's personal chariot. It is capable of flight and hitched to two mobile horses, Hiryugo and Kakuryogu. Powers and Abilities Kibaomaru is an exceptionally powerful Musha Gundam warrior, with multiple skills. He also possesses great physical strength, able to lift the large Zambao Sword single-handedly. Swordsmanship Kibaomaru is a skilled swordsman, able to overcome Bakunetsumaru with a single sword. he also uses lightning in his attacks. *'Zambao Sword: Lightning Blade': Kibaomaru uses his Zambao Sword to create a giant blade of lightning. *'Zambao Sword: Lightning Shockwave: '''Kibaomaru sends out multiple bolts of lightning from his Zambao Sword. This attack is so strong that it instantly created a giant crack in the Minov Boundary Sea. *'Thunderbird Tenbazan': Similar to his Lightning Shockwave, Kibaomaru sends out lightning from his normal sword. '''Strategic Ability' Kibaomaru is a skilled strategist, in both shogi and real life. when the Gundam Force attempted to trick his army into believing they were taking part in Buritenmaru's full assault, Kibaomaru saw through the deception immediately and realized they were planning to attack the castle's rear. History Pre-series Little is known about Kibaomaru's early life. At one point he was in a relationship and gave his lover a dagger with his family emblem printed in a jewel in the blade. He also encountered Kujakumaru, who had sworn vengeance on Bakunetsumaru, a samurai who served Kibaomaru's chief rival for power, Buritenmaru. Kibaomaru offered Kujakumaru the power to take revenge if he served him, and in return for his loyalty, gave the Musha Gundam extra arms and a new name; Ashuramaru! (However, Cobramaru claimed that Kibaomaru didn't really like Ashuramaru). When the Dark Axis began attacking Ark, Kibaomaru was approached by Professor Gerbera, the Dark Axis science officer. After their conversation, Kibaoamru decided to join the Dark Axis, hoping to use their power to fulfill his ambition of conquering Ark. Kibaomaru's forces were strengthened by new soldiers from the Dark Axis, Zako Busshi, and later on received 29 Big-Zams. These Big-Zams would play an important role in his conquest, as they allowed his forces to capture Tenchijo from Buritenmaru, though at the cost of the Big-Zams being wrecked in the effort. With the giant castle under his control, Kibaomaru continued his conquest. He also looked for the key to entering Musha Daishinshou, which was imprisoned inside Tenchijo. Key to Victory Discovered Kibaomaru appears in the series proper at the meeting of the Dark Axis leadership following Sazabi's defeat, warning that the loss of the Zakorello Gate not only meant they lacked the means of attacking Neotopia, but also meant Neotopia could attack them. He reported that with the capture of Tenchijo, he was close to finishing the conquest of Ark, and denied when offered the assistance of more Dark Axis forces. The meeting was interrupted by a Musha Gundam child named Genkimaru, who leapt out of nowhere to attack Kibaomaru- literally. The warlord easily blocked the child's assault and captured him. Figuring that Genkimaru had the ability to jump from space and time, Kibaomaru realized that he now had the key to accessing Musha Daishinsho. However, both Gerbera and Deathscythe wanted Genkimaru thrown into the General's melting pits, unaware of the brat's powers. The proceedings were interrupted once again when a Zakorello Gate opened inside the General's chamber. A huge Gundam head rose from it, which Kibaomaru realized was actually part of a battleship. He and Deathscythe approached the stuck cruiser, demanding that whoever was on it come out. His wish was granted in the form of Zero, the Winged Knight of Lacroa, and Bakunetsumaru, the Blazing Samurai of Ark. While Zero and Deathscythe fought, Bakunetsumaru attacked Kibaomaru, denouncing him as a traitor for joining the Dark Axis. Rather than fight back, Kibaomaru nimbly dodged the samurai's assault, occasionally using Genkimaru as a shield. When the General began firing shots from his hand, however, one beam grazed Kibaomaru, causing him to drop Genkimaru. The Musha child was saved and taken aboard the Gundam Force's ship, at which point their leader Captain Gundam ordered a retreat. Not about to let the Key to Daishinsho escape his grasp so easily, Kibaomaru had Cobramaru (who was hiding nearby) sneak aboard the ship. Later on, Gerbera blamed Genkimaru's intrusion solely onto Kibaomaru. Rather than argue, Kibaomaru declared to have Cobramaru destroy the Gundam Force to make up for it. Deathscythe suggested that instead Cobramaru capture the Gundams to be melted down for the General. Kibaomaru agreed, but in his communication to Cobramaru, he held up a Shogi piece with a secret message; The others can be destroyed, but the child must be taken alive. Cobramaru failed in both real and false tasks, however. When berated for this failure, Kibaomaru tried to suggest that Cobramaru allowed himself to be captured as part of a ruse; Gerbera simply brushed this off, reminding Kibaomaru that he hadn't conquered Ark even with 29 Big-Zams, and commented on Deathscythe's swift conquest of Lacroa. As Gerbera assured the General that Deathscythe would capture the Gundam Force, Kibaomaru silently cursed Gerbera's sycophancy. Hostages Kibaomaru would return to Ark, and was later called back to the Dark Axis. There, he learned that the General's power had restored to the point where he could use both of his hands, and create dimensional portals. Kibaomaru was stunned to learn that the General had this power, but what Gerbera revealed next would be even more shocking; the Dark Axis science officer planned to enter the Minov Boundary Sea where the Gundam Force was and recruit 'a new comrade', as they would need more allies to begin destroying the dimensions. Kibaomaru demanded an explanation, as Gerbera had, in their first meeting, claimed the Dark Axis sought to conquer the dimensions. Gerbera merely laughed off Kibaomaru's inquiries, claiming everything was going exactly as planned. As Gerbera left, Kibaomaru realized that his so-called ally was untrustworthy, and that he now more than ever needed the Key to Daishinshou. Gerbera returned alone, defeated, and revealed to be a Gundam underneath his red armor. As Gerbera refitted himself, Kibaomaru declared that he would enter the Minov Sea and attack the Gundam Force. Gerbera reminded the warlord of his duties to conquer Ark, but Kibaomaru retorted that his actions were for the General. Boarding Oshogo, Kibaomaru was sent through the General's portal. In the Minov Boundary Sea, he attacked the Gundamusai, and encountered Bakunetsumaru ("the Musha from before") and Zero the Winged Knight. Kibaomaru demanded that Genkimaru be given to him in exchange for their safety, but was refused. "So be it. You shall obey my sword." Wielding his giant Zambao sword, Kibaomaru easily fended off the assaults of Zero and Bakunetsumaru. Then, using his Lightning Blade attack, he 'beheaded' the Gundamusai, cutting it's bridge from the main body. There, he met with Cobramaru, who had finally captured Genkimaru. The two flew back to the General's portal, but were chased by Zero and Bakunetsumaru. Kibaomaru unleashed his Lightning Shockwave, but the multiple bolts created a hole in the Sea's wall. As Oshogo entered the General's portal, a new interference came in the form of Gundam Force special member Shute and Princess Rele of Lacroa. They allowed Genkimaru to slip from Cobramaru's grasp, and Kibaomaru sent the ninja after the brat. However, the General began to pull Oshogo back, and the suction dragged both Kibaomaru and the humans to the Dark Axis! In the Dark Axis, Kibaomaru was furious at losing Genkimaru and demanded to be sent back to the Minov Boundary Sea. When the General didn't respond, the warlord allowed himself a moment to be distracted by the humans' softness. When Gerbera appeared, he was angry that the warlord brought humans into the General's chamber. Kibaomaru explained that he planned to take them back, and that the humans would make good hostages. But Gerbera explained that the Gundamusai was no longer in the Sea; possibly sucked into the crack. Upon seeing Princess Rele, Gerbera realized who she was, and explained his plan to use her and Lacroa's Spirit Tree to create Knight Gundams to feed the General. Kibaomaru had no intention of giving up one of his hostages, and the two invaders began to fight. Shute and Rele attempted to escape, but Rele's magic was cancelled out by the General. Kibaomaru saved the two from falling into one of the melting pits, and explained that he was going to use them as hostages to draw the Gundam Force out. Binding their hands in oversized shogi pieces, Kibaomaru left the Dark Axis, taking the humans to Ark. War-torn Ark and the Rising Son After taking Shute and Princess Rele back to Ark and Tenchijo Castle, Kibaomaru imprisoned them in the chamber where Daishinshou resided, showing that he still had some honor and dignity as a Musha Gundam to provide them some form of hospitality while being his prisoners as he continued his attempts to conquer the rest of Ark that was still under Buritenmaru's control. However, he was willing to trade Shute and Rele for Genkimaru, but unknown to him, Shute and the Princess had managed to escape on their own, leaving behind decoys to convince Kibaomaru that they were still his prisoners, and were keeping themselves busy with playing shoji all this time. However, Kibaomaru soon discovered the deception, but after Genkimaru willingly turned himself over, it wasn't long before Kibaomaru discovered that the dagger Genkimaru wielded bore his family crest, causing him to realize that Genkimaru was his estranged son, seeking revenge on him for abandoning him and his mother to ally with the Dark Axis. In the end, Kibaomaru got Genkimaru to provide him entry into Daishinshou, and soon had the giant Musha retrieve his sword from Buritenmaru's camp, but in the fight that followed, Kibaomaru was ejected from Daishinshou, allowing Genkimaru to take control of it, and help Buritenmaru defeat Kibaomaru and retake Tenchijo Castle from him. However, when given the chance to strike his father down and take revenge, Genkimaru could not bring himself to deliver the death blow to his estranged father, and chose to spare him instead. As a result, it gave Kibaomaru a chance to try and make amends with Genkimaru. The Final Battle However, before he could, Ark is invaded by the Dark Axis headquarters, along with General Zeong and Professor Gerbera, to launch the General's endgame. Kibaomaru and his Kibao Horde ally with Buritenmaru and the Gundam Force to try and stop the General now that Kibaomaru had seen the dishonor that the General and Gerbera had displayed with their actions, and offers his support to Captain Gundam to help bust Shute out of the General's massive Dark Soul Drive after the General took Shute hostage to try and break the morale and spirits of the Gundam Force and their allies by breaking Shute's spirit as he had done with Gerbera. With Kibaomaru and everyone's support, Captain is able to restore Shute's spirit and will to fight, resulting in the General's body and Dark Soul Drive being destroyed. However, the victory is short-lived, as the General's head survives, and attempts to still launch his final attack to kill everyone and wipe out the universe. It is only by the timely arrival of the Zakorello Gate that the General's attack is redirected and wipes out the Dark Axis HQ instead. His fortress having been the only casualty of his ultimate attack, the General attempted to flee until he could try again, but was destroyed once and for all by a joint attack from the Gundam Force and the General's former lieutenants in Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom. With the General's demise, Kibaomaru decided to leave Ark for the time being to travel to Lacroa to learn about the Knight Gundams and their honor as a means to help redeem himself for having sided with the Dark Axis in the first place. Before leaving on the Gundamusai with Captain, Zero, Shute, and Rele, Kibaomaru makes amends with his son, and promises to return to play a game of shoji with Genkimaru once he's finished with his training in Lacroa, knowing that Genkimaru will be in safe hands with the Kibao Horde and the surviving Dark Axis members who are part of the Genki Energy Force. Trivia * Kibaomaru is based on the GF13-002NGR Zeus Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. * His characteristic is similar to the Rondo Ghina Sahaku from Gundam Seed Astray, as his main colors are black and yellow/gold, and he used his two fingers to block Genkimaru's blade, as Ghina used his mobile suit's two fingers to block Red Frame's katana. Gallery Image:Kibaomaru.jpg| Image:Ohshougou.gif|Kibaomaru on his chariot Oshogo. Category:SD Gundam Force characters Category:Male Category:Characters